Huckle and Lowly's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast
Huckle and Lowly's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast is another spoof in Huckle and Lowly's Adventures. It is the fourth of The Adventures Films created by BusytownMovies. Plot A prince in the 18th Century France lives a live with glamour. However, getting everything his heart desired makde his heart turned cold of selfishness and unkindess. An old begger woman (an enchantress in disguise) offers a beautiful rose to the prince in exchange for shelter, but the prince is repulsed with the woman's ugliness he turned her away. The enchantress reveals her true form and turns the prince into a beast after seeing that his heart has no love. The spell is casted all over the castle, including the servants. The enchantress prophecies that if he learns to love and a woman love him in return will break the spell, but if not, then the spell will never be broken. 10 years later, Huckle and his friends arrive at France. Down at the village, a woman is Belle shops for a book as the villagers call her strange and odd. Gaston, the village's hunter and local hero, seeks to woo and marry Belle with the help of his sidekick, Lefou. Huckle and his friends meet Belle. The team was introduced to Maurice, Belle's inventor father, who was working on his latest invention that he's going to showcase at the fair farther from the village. Maurice leaves Belle under the care of their home as he rides down to the fair. He got lost and was almost attacked by wolves, but found shelter at the Beast's castle. Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip gave him warmth, but Cogsworth is trying to get Maurice out before the Beast came and later imprisoned in a cold cell. One day, Gaston plans to propose to Belle and marry her off within a minute, but Belle ultimately rejected him. She tells the team that she wanted more than what people planned and to meet someone who understands her. Phillipe, Belle's horse unexpectedly returns with Maurice riding and Belle and the team went to search for Maurice. At the castle, they found Maurice imprisoned and later meet the Beast. Belle exchanges her freedom for her father's freedom and Huckle and Lowly insist that they stay with Belle for her sake. They were thrown in the cell as the Beast throws Maurice out. Lumiere suggest to give Belle and the team rooms since they are staying at the castle. Meanwhile, Gaston remains upset of being rejected and humilated. After convincing Gaston that he must never give up, they become the best of buddies. As they celebrate, Maurice barges in, begging for help to rescue Belle from the Beast. But the men never believed Maurice and throws him out of the snow. Gaston developes an idea as Lefou participates. Despite being invited to dinner, Belle and the team has no intention of coming in because of the Beast's temper. Upon watching the magic mirror, the Beast becomes depressed when Belle, Huckle, and friends of Busytown refuses to get to know him. Later, the team helps Belle sneak into the kitchen for something to eat. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts lead them into them into the dinning room for a fantasic show and dinner, then Cogsworth takes everyone on a tour of the kingdom. Meanwhile, Belle strays from the group and goes up to the West Wing against the Beast's orders. Huckle and his friends follows her and discover what the Beast is hidden : an enchanted rose. The Beast discovers everyone and, in a fit of rage, scares them out of the castle. Belle, Huckle, and friends of Busytown rush right into a pack of wolves. Also, the Beast comes to Belle and the team's rescue. After the fight, they take him back to the castle where Belle tends to the Beast's wound. Back at the Gaston arranges to have the manager of the Maison DeLune lock up Maurice unless Belle agrees to marry him. Over time, Belle and the Beast becomes good friends. He gives her his royal library, she teaches him how to feed birds and how to read while everyone else gets the castle cleaned up for a romantic dinner that night. Shortly after the clean-up, The household items are excited and optimistic that Belle may fall in love with the Beast and cause them to become human again. The relationship reaches its climax with an elegant dinner and ballroom dance. Sadly, when she tells him how much she misses her father and when he allows her to see him using his magic mirror, he lets her go to find him. This horrifies the objects, who fear they will never be human again, as well as Huckle and his friends, who worked so hard to help the Beast overcome his torment and his anger. Beast tells Cogsworth that he let her go because he loves her. Everyone leaves to find Maurice and bring him back to the cottage. Gaston arrives shortly with an angry mob. Unless she agrees to marry Gaston, the manager of the local madhouse will lock her father, Huckle, and his friends up. Eventually, Belle proves Maurice sane by showing them the Beast with the magic mirror. When Belle says the Beast is her friend and calls Gaston a "monster", he becomes jealous. Gaston arouses the mob's anger against the Beast, and leads them to the castle to kill him. He locks Belle, Maurice and the others in the basement, though Chip, who had hidden himself in Belle's baggage, is able to chop the basement door apart with Maurice's machine. While the servants drive the mob out of the castle, Gaston finds the Beast and attack them. The Beast is initially too depressed to fight back, but he regains his will when he sees Belle and the others returning to the castle with Maurice. After winning a heated battle, the Beast spares Gaston's life, demanding that he leave the castle and never return. The Beast then climbs up to a balcony where Belle is waiting. Gaston, refusing to admit defeat, follows the Beast and stabs him from behind. Gaston, meanwhile, loses his balance and falls to his death. While the Beast are dying from his injuries, Belle whispers that she loves him, breaking the spell just before the last petal drops from the rose. Also, the Beast comes back to life and he becomes human again. As he and Belle kiss, the castle and its grounds return to their beautiful, previous state while the servants become human again. The film ends as Belle and the prince dance in the ballroom with her father, Huckle, Lowly, and his friends and the humanized servants happily watching. Fantasy-Adventure films | Musical Films | Comedy-drama films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films Category:Movies-spoof Category:Channels